This invention relates to new and useful improvements in portable saw mills.
Portable saw mills have heretofore been provided for the purpose of transporting the mill directly to the site of a log or to a central area wherein logs do not have to be transported major distances. This general type of saw is illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,771 and also in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,144, and has been found to be very economically feasible for the smaller type operations.
In the use of a portable saw mill of this type, it has frequent use for sawing small logs and this creates some rather serious problems in making the saw cuts since these smaller logs are difficult to hold steady at certain times when the saw cuts are being made. That is, the pulling power of the saw teeth frequently causes a small log to wobble or chatter and this can produce uneven or unacceptable saw cuts. In addition, most small logs are not precisely straight and thus it is difficult to hold the log or slabs being cut therefrom steady. Further yet, the portable mill utilizes long supporting frames for the carriage and due to the length of the frame it oftentimes bends slightly and this of course also can produce uneven cuts.